


Scenes From A Campfire

by MadDogLucario96



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Angst, Campfires, Friendship, Gen, Internal Conflict, The Digimon comfort their partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDogLucario96/pseuds/MadDogLucario96
Summary: An assortment of scenes featuring the Digidestined around a campfire. Assesses where they are after the events of Reunion. Takes place two weeks between the end of Reunion and the beginning of Determination.





	1. Tai

Tai stared at the flames of the campfire, watching them jump up and crackle in the air. It had been two weeks since the Alphamon battle at the bay front mall in Odaiba and even though Alphamon got away, he couldn’t escape the damage they had done to the area: the mall suffered blast damage, Daikanransha was damaged when Birdramon crashed into it, among other things. They were lucky nothing was beyond repair. It was not long before the news people started slandering the Digimon again. 

Despite his rediscovered confidence in himself Tai still had not fully gotten over the implications of their actions every time they fought. They were lucky that no one was seriously injured or killed during the battle, but who was to say that it wouldn’t happen some other time? He could not imagine being in a situation where someone was injured or killed because of something he did. He could never live with himself if it happened. 

Hearing Matt play his harmonica, Tai continued to look at the flames. 

“Tai, are you ok?” The familiar voice of Agumon came from his right. “What’s wrong?” 

“Huh?” Tai snapped out of his thoughts. “Oh, nothing Agumon. Just thinking. That’s all I ever seem to do nowadays.” 

The small digital dinosaur looked at him with a look of concern, wondering what was going through his head. 

“What are you thinking about, Tai?” He asked. 

Tai took a deep breath before giving his answer. “Just…I can’t believe what’s happening.” He said as the memories of the damage went through his head like a movie. “All the damage we’ve caused, all the destruction that’s happened. Why is this happening?” 

“I don’t know, Tai, but we managed to stop Alphamon from doing even more damage.” Agumon tried to assure his partner. “Are you saying we shouldn’t have acted?” 

Tai immediately shook his head. “No. It’s just that no matter what we do, you guys all get blamed for it even though we were trying to stop Alphamon. It just isn’t fair.” 

“I know it’s not fair, Tai, but without us, the city would be in worse shape.” 

“I know but I just can’t seem to shake it.” 

Agumon noticed the beginnings of tears starting to take shape around Tai’s eyes. The orange dinosaur felt helpless to do anything to provide comfort to Tai but he knew he had to try. He had to. 

“You know, you really have grown up, Tai.” He smiled, hopping into Tai’s arms. 

Tai looked up a little to meet Agumon’s gaze. “Really? I don’t feel it at most times.” 

“You have.” Agumon nodded. “I understand you feel guilty about all this but no one has died yet thankfully.” 

It took a second for him to realize that he may have said the wrong thing for Tai lost the small spark in his eyes. 

“Yeah, yet.” He replied glumly. “But what if someone does? I don’t know if I could go on at that point.” 

“Remember your crest, Tai. Have a little courage. Sometimes the right thing to do isn’t always the easiest.” 

That seemed to do the trick as Tai already started to look better than before. He even had the makings of a small smile on his face. 

“You know, you’re smarter than you think, Agumon.” He said. “You’re right. I do need to accept responsibility for my actions and learn to live with them.” 

Agumon smiled too. “That’s right.” He lays a claw on Tai’s shoulder. “And I will be with you the whole time. You can count on it.” 

“You and everyone else I’m sure.” Tai held Agumon close in an embrace while still looking at the fire. 

“You bet.”


	2. Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt struggles to deal with how everything has changed and why Tai is hesitating.

While playing a country western song on his harmonica, Matt could not help but overhear Tai and Agumon’s conversation. He rolled his eyes while he continued to play. Sometimes he wondered what was going through their leader’s head lately. He had become so unpredictable that it was tough to figure out what he was thinking. He thought that Tai had finally accepted that things would get damaged whenever they had to jump into action but from what he heard, it sounded like he was still struggling to come to terms with it. 

Finishing the song, he groaned with disgust and got up from the log he was sitting on to go to his tent. Gabumon followed him. 

“What is it, Matt?” he asked. 

Sitting down on his sleeping bag, Matt gave an exasperated exhale. 

“It’s Tai,” he said. “I thought he had finally stopped holding back but I guess I was wrong. I feel like I don’t know him anymore.” 

Gabumon sighed, having heard this before. 

“Well can you blame him?” he asked. “All of the stuff that he has seen can have an impact on a young man like him.” 

“What do you know about that?” Matt snapped. “I’ve seen far worse things than him and I’m fine.” 

“Really, Matt?” Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?” Gabumon snapped. He then realized his mistake. “I’m sorry, Matt. I just don’t like seeing you two fight.” 

Matt smiles at his Digimon. “I know you don’t, Gabumon, and I don’t like it either but I don’t know what else to do. He’s become a softie. It’s not becoming of a leader.” 

“Tai handles things in his own way, just like you do.” Gabumon explained.

Matt noticed a stake looking loose on his tent so he grabbed the hammer to hammer it down tighter. 

“Well as a leader, he should be used to these things! I’m tired of always having to pull him out of his stupor.” 

CLINK! The echoing sound of hammer meeting stake went through the air as Matt slammed the hammer down on it, partially to drive it down and also to take out his anger. Once he finished the task, he flopped down on his sleeping bag. 

Gabumon sensed that something else was bothering Matt. 

“Is something else bothering you, Matt?” He asked. “Maybe it’s not just Tai.” 

Matt sighed, wishing Gabumon would just go away and leave him alone for a while. 

“It’s nothing, Gabumon.” He said. “Just leave me alone.” 

“Come on, Matt. Talk to me.” Gabumon begged. “What’s going on?” 

Realizing that Gabumon was not going to let this go, Matt decided to give him what he wanted. 

“I’ve been under a lot of stress lately.” 

“What kind of stress?” 

“Just stress: the band, school, parents, the usual. Now all this stuff is happening and I don’t know what to do. That’s why I’m looking to Tai for some direction but he’s not providing it.” He explained. “I guess because I’m so good at internalizing my emotions that I expect everyone else to do the same. That’s why I’ve been so pissed at Tai lately.” 

“Everything will work out, Matt.” Gabumon smiled. “You just have to believe it will. You and Tai are best friends.” 

“Best friends? Ha!” Matt chuckled, even though he did feel that way about Tai. He wasn’t one of those people who outwardly displayed affection for each other but he did care.


	3. Sora

Sora watches as Tai looks at the fire absentmindedly with Agumon in his arms and Matt gets up to go to his tent with Gabumon following him. She feels helpless to do anything about the two of them, unable to decide whom to confront first. What was with her when it came to the two of them? They were both her friends but something in her just stopped her from being able to decide. 

“I can’t believe those two sometimes.” She mutters to herself, upset with how they have basically left her with keeping everyone together as they waged their war on each other. 

Ever since she and Matt broke up a year ago, she had suddenly gotten caught between him and Tai once again. It all came to a head a couple weeks ago when she tried choosing between Matt’s concert and Tai’s soccer game, which fate thankfully spared her from with the Kuwagamon incident, and finding a way to be there for both of them. She knew she felt strongly for the both of them, but which one did she feel the strongest for? 

“Sora?” Biyomon pipes up from beside her. “What is it?” 

“Those two are locking horns like no one’s business,” she replied. “Soon someone is going to get hurt and I can’t do a thing about it, B.” 

“They’ll figure it out,” replied the pink bird Digimon. “Let’s talk about you for a moment.” 

“Me?” Sora raised an eyebrow curiously. “What about me?” 

“What do you want to do with your life, Sora? What do you want?” 

Sora realized at that moment that she had not really thought about what she wanted to do. She was more worried about the team lately and also keeping Tai and Matt at peace that she hadn’t had time to think about herself. Then again, she always had been more concerned about the others than herself. 

“Well…” She began but her words soon failed her. She sighed. “I don’t really know, B. I haven’t given it much thought.” 

“That’s the problem right there.” Biyomon said seriously. “You spend so much time worrying about the others that you don’t take time for yourself. Your selflessness is one of the things I admire about you but it’s also one of your greatest weaknesses.” 

Sora was shocked to see her Digimon talking to her in this manner. She never had before. 

“Well, are you saying I care about them too much?” She asked. 

“No of course not,” replied Biyomon, shaking her head. “I’m saying that it’s ok for you to take time for yourself rather than worry about the others.” 

“You know, I’ve worried about them so much that I don’t even know how to think of myself.” Sora realized. 

“Well now is a good time to start. Tai and Matt will figure things out on their own. They always do. Are you still having problems? Is that why you spend more time focusing on the team than on yourself?” 

Sora thought about this for a second. Maybe her playing ‘eenie meenie’ with Tai and Matt was what was driving this. It wasn’t like when she and Biyomon first met and she had issues with her mom but a new type of problem. 

“You really want to know?” She asked Biyomon, who nodded. 

“Yes. Tell me what’s wrong. Maybe I can help.” 

“I don’t know if anyone can help, B.” 

“I’ll try. Just tell me what is waiting to burst out from inside.” 

Sora took a deep breath as she prepared to deliver her secret. 

“I don’t know if it’s Tai or Matt. I can’t choose.” She put her head between her arms, her chin on her chest. 

“Why?” 

“They’re both my friends and I feel this affection for them,” she sighed. “But it’s for both of them. I can’t choose one over the other.” 

Biyomon now understood what was ailing Sora. It was something every teenage girl goes through, especially since she’d been hanging around Tai and Matt since she was a little girl. Even while Sora was dating Matt, she hadn’t looked like she was truly happy with him and wanted something else as well. Maybe that was why she couldn’t choose between him and Tai: she felt affection for Tai but she didn’t want to hurt Matt either. 

“What do I do?” Sora pleaded. 

“Just listen to what your heart tells you, Sora.” Biyomon replied. “If you follow your heart, you can never go wrong.” 

Sora smiled a little before hugging the bird close. “Thanks, B, you’re the best.” 

Biyomon smiled. “Any time, Sora.”


	4. Izzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite computer genius and Tentomon have a quiet discussion about girls XD One girl in particular.

Izzy was typing away on his computer, like always. He was currently working on a new program that would enhance the digital sanctuary for the Digimon and also…something else that he would rather die than admit he was doing. Even during a camping trip, he could not take a break from his work. As the computer genius of the group, his work was never truly done. 

The sixteen year old heard a giggle to his right. He looked over and saw Mimi eating s’mores with Palmon. He smiled a little as he watched the two of them enjoy themselves. Mimi turned to look at him, having felt his eyes on her. After their eyes made contact for a split second, he turned away with his face turning bright red. Why had he been doing this ever since Mimi came back? It felt like he would always get tongue-tied around her and act like a fool. He didn’t know why because he had never felt that way before around her. 

He heard the familiar buzzing of Tentomon fluttering beside him. 

“Izzy, what are you doing?” he asked. Tentomon then noticed Izzy’s red face. “Why is your face all red?” 

“No reason.” Izzy sputtered, trying to look for a good explanation. “Allergies. It’s just that time of year.” 

“What are allergies?” Tentomon asked curiously. 

Izzy groaned. “Never mind.” 

Tentomon looks over at Mimi and sees her looking at the two of them once again. She giggles when Tentomon notices her looking at them. 

“Is it Mimi?” 

Izzy nearly dropped his computer in surprise. If he had a drink in his hand, he would have spit out whatever he sipped.

“What? No!” He squealed a little too dramatically, his face turning even redder. 

A few seconds of silence fell over the two of them, for which Izzy was thankful. He wanted to get the program done as soon as he could so that when they returned to Tokyo, the Digimon would enjoy their new digs. 

“Do you like her, Izzy?” 

“No!” Izzy screamed, a little too loud because every single one of his fellow Digidestined looked at him with looks of concern. 

“Sorry, everyone. I guess I was so consumed by my game that I got into it a little too much. Go back to your business.” He chuckled nervously. 

With shrugs, everybody else went back to what they were doing already. Izzy could not be more embarrassed than he was at that moment. 

“Did you have to do that, Tentomon?” he chastised. “What if Mimi had heard you?” 

“I’m sorry, Izzy. I was just trying to help.” Tentomon apologized. 

“It’s fine,” replied Izzy. “Could you leave me alone for a while? I need to finish this work. It’s kind of important that I finish it.” 

“What are you working on?” 

“I’m working on a program that would make the digital sanctuary I created for you all a little more comfortable,” he explained before blushing once again. “That, and a research project I’m doing.” 

“What kind of research?” 

“You don’t want to know.” 

“Please, Izzy. I want to know.” Tentomon begged. Why was Izzy being so secretive with him? 

Taking a deep breath, Izzy could see that there was no point in hiding what he was doing. 

“I’m really just trying to look up how to ask a girl out,” he admitted, almost as if in shame of it. 

His Digimon burst out laughing. Shushing him, Izzy tried to quiet him down before the others heard them again. 

“What for?” Tentomon asked, wiping tears that were collecting around his big green eyes. 

Izzy sighed. He looked around and made sure no one was listening before whispering, “Fine, it’s for Mimi.” 

“Why didn’t you say so before, Izzy?” 

“Because I find it embarrassing.” He replied. “There’s no way she could be interested in me. She’s fashion, I’m computers; she’s outgoing, I’m reserved; we just are not compatible.” 

Tentomon laid an appendage on Izzy’s shoulder. 

“You never know if you don’t try, Izzy,” he encouraged. “Anyways, I’m going to try those s’mores that you all keep talking about. I hope they’re scrumptious.”


	5. Mimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi's back home, but she's having a hard time readjusting to a place she has been away from for years.

Mimi stuffed a s’more into her mouth, wiping off the remnants of chocolate and marshmallow from it when she finished her bite. She soon got the feeling that one gets when they knew that they were being watched and turned to see who was looking at her. She saw that it was Izzy, but he quickly turned away as soon as she looked over at him, causing her to giggle. 

“What, Mimi?” She heard Palmon ask from her right, chowing on s’mores as well. Her whole face was covered in marshmallow and chocolate. “What’s so funny?” 

“Oh nothing, Palmon.” Mimi replied with another giggle. “Just Izzy.” 

“What about him?” 

A small smile rose on the corners of her mouth. “He’s lucky he’s cute. If I didn’t know any better, I would say he has a giant crush on me.” 

“Why would you say that, Mimi?” Palmon asked innocently. 

“I see the way he gets nervous around me, but then again a lot of men do that when it comes to me.” she vainly flipped her hair back. “I can’t help being pretty.” 

Despite her vain words, Mimi was covering up the fact that she was still adjusting to life back in Japan after living in the United States for so many years. It was hard having to basically start all over again in a place that was familiar but felt like another world. She may not be as smart as Izzy but she wasn’t stupid. She knew what people were saying about her in school, the looks they would give her. She tried not to let it bother her but it was getting harder with each passing day. 

“Palmon?” 

With a s’more raised in mid-air and her mouth wide open, Palmon halted the progress of the treat from reaching her mouth. She could hear the far-off tone in Mimi’s voice. 

“What is it, Mimi?” She asked. “What’s wrong?” 

With a sigh that was so unlike her, Mimi gave her explanation. 

“Have you ever felt like a fish out of water at times?” She asked. 

“What does that mean?” Palmon asked, unfamiliar with the expression since she had never heard it before. “Are you feeling like a fish?” 

Mimi chuckled at her Digimon’s naiveté. “No, that’s not what it means. It means that I feel like I’m out of place, a stranger in a strange land, except in this case the strange land is supposed to be familiar. I’m home but I don’t feel like I am.”   
“What do you mean, Mimi? You are home.” Palmon placed a hand on her arm. “You have me, all our friends, and the great food here too.” 

Mimi chuckled once again. “I wish I had some of your confidence sometimes,” she said. “I know I ooze confidence, sometimes too much of it for my own being, but even I am not immune from being depressed sometimes.” 

Palmon felt Mimi’s pain through the connection they shared. She couldn’t imagine how hard it must have been for Mimi to readjust to life in a different culture than the one she just came from. 

“There’s nothing to be depressed about,” she said with an assuring smile. “Because all of your friends are right here with you. With your friends by your side, you’ll be just fine. Look at me. I’m still here with you and I’m not going anywhere.” 

Mimi already felt the tears starting to stream down her face. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have such a great friend like Palmon and all the other Digidestined as well. She hugged the plant Digimon. 

“You’re the best, Palmon.” She cried. “How did I get to have such a great friend like you?” 

“Because you’re a good person and I wouldn’t want anyone else for my best friend.” Palmon replied, wrapping her arms around Mimi’s neck.


	6. Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe feels like his future is slipping away from him, but Gomamon is there to remind him to stop and smell the flowers once in a while.

Joe couldn’t believe himself. Why did he agree to go on this camping trip when he needed to study? If his last few examinations were any indications, he had to get on his horse and study the heck for his next ones. He needed to get high marks in order to be competitive for the high-level universities in Tokyo. 

When did his life go so south? He was so sure that he did everything right but apparently it just wasn’t enough. That’s why when the others begged him to join him on their camping trip, he wanted to say no so he could study more. After they annoyed him enough by calling him ‘Joey,’ he finally relented. 

Hearing Gomamon scuffing down s’mores loudly beside him, part of Joe wished that he could enjoy being out in the wilderness without having to worry about studying for a while. But the other three parts of him were not in agreement with that. 

“What’s the matter, Joe?” Gomamon asked, his mouth stuffed with marshmallow, chocolate, and graham cracker. “You haven’t eaten anything.” 

Sighing to himself, Joe answered. “I don’t know, Gomamon. I feel like I don’t belong in the group anymore, especially with exams coming up. I’m going to flunk if I don’t study. If I flunk, I won’t get into a good school or a good medical school and I can kiss my dream of being a doctor goodbye.” 

Gomamon smiled carelessly. “Momentai, Joey.” He said. “Loosen up and enjoy yourself.” 

“Wrong incarnation of the show, Gomamon.” Joe deadpanned. “And would you stop calling me ‘Joey?’ You know I hate that.” 

Gomamon looks directly at the audience. “Well Terriermon doesn’t have anything on me in terms of overall appeal.” The Digimon chuckled in a cocky voice before running a paw through his orange mohawk. “The ladies love me.” 

“Who are you talking to, Gomamon?” 

Chuckling to himself, Gomamon stuffed his face with another s’more. 

“Oh, nobody.” He said with an innocent expression on his face. 

He offered one to Joe. 

“Want a s’more?” He asked. 

Joe shook his head. “I don’t care for them. Thank you though. I think I’m still allergic to marshmallow.” 

Gomamon wanted to tear his fur out at that moment in frustration. Joe was doing everything in his power to be frustrating rather than relaxing and enjoying himself for once. 

“What is it going to take to get you to enjoy yourself, Joey K?” He asked, feeling the anger starting to burn. 

“Please don’t call me that.” Joe felt a nerve in his forehead pop from the use of the nickname that he hated so much. 

“Ok then, Joey.” 

“Don’t call me that either.” He was trying to keep his patience but it was becoming harder to do that. Gomamon was as cheeky as he remembered him to be and knew how to push his buttons. 

“You know what, forget it.” He walked away from their campsite to clear his head a little. 

Gomamon watched as his partner and best friend walked away. All he was doing was to try and get Joe to relax. Having to listen to him moan all day about studying and exams was starting to wear the Digimon down to the point where he didn’t want to hear about it anymore. Add in the fact that Joe basically wanted nothing to do with the others and it was not a good mix. 

Knowing what he had to do, Gomamon scurried away from the camp to find Joe. Using his keen sense of smell, he was able to find Joe in no time flat. When he saw him, he was surprised to see Joe sitting down at the base of a tree and looking rather down. He approached cautiously. 

“You ok, Joe?” He asked. 

Joe sighs. “No I’m not ok, Gomamon. If I want to fulfill my dream and have my dad be proud of me, I have to study hard and get into a good university. My entire future is riding on this and I have to be ready.” 

Gomamon soon heard sniffling. He sighed solemnly as he could make out tears dropping from Joe’s eyes. 

“If I fail, then everything I’ve ever worked for was for nothing.” Joe wailed. “I’m a complete loser!” 

Gomamon couldn’t take this display of self-pity anymore and hopped into Joe’s arms, hoping to provide some comfort to him. He wrapped him up in a hug. 

“You’re not a complete loser, Joe.” He smiled. “I think you’re trying to grow up too fast. Don’t. You’re still young. Enjoy it while you can because after that, you can never have fun again for the rest of your life.” 

“Gomamon.” Joe was so moved by his Digimon’s words that more tears fell from his eyes.

“And I would rather be turned into data than let you be lonely forever.” Gomamon continued. “Oh wait, I guess you wouldn’t be because I’d always be here for you, Joe. We’re partners for life.” 

He felt his own eyes starting to swell with tears. “So please come back and spend time with us.” 

Joe sighed before nodding to him. Gomamon was right; he was trying to grow up too fast rather than letting it naturally happen. Maybe he just needed some balance in his life. 

“Ok, I’ll come back.” He gave a soft smile. “You’re right.” 

Gomamon returned the smile. “Great. I do have one thing to ask though, Joe.” 

“What is it?” 

“Is your girlfriend even real?” He snickered. 

“GOMAMON!”


	7. TK and Kari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the youngest of the group, TK and Kari worry not only for their brothers and the state of their team, but also for their missing friends.

TK and Kari sat beside each other on the log they were sitting on. After having their fill of s’mores, the two fourteen-year-olds were relaxing by the fire. Patamon and Gatomon were sleeping back-to-back in front of them, leaving the two of them alone. 

TK noticed Kari started to shiver from the cool night air. He took off his jacket and placed it around her, hoping to provide some warmth to her. 

“Feel better?” He asked. 

Kari nodded with a smile on her face. “Much.” She replied. “Thank you, TK.” 

“You’re welcome.” He smiled at her, a small blush beginning to appear on his face. 

Now that she felt warmer, Kari thought about all the events that have happened over the last few weeks. First the Digimon come back into their lives, Tai and Matt start becoming more at odds with each other than ever, Meiko came into the picture and then Alphamon appeared. It was a whirlwind of activity that happened in such a short span of time. She could not imagine the stress and pressure that had fallen upon her brother’s shoulders. 

“Poor Tai,” she said. 

TK gave a ‘hm’ in surprise. “Why do you say that?” He asked. 

“I can’t imagine the stress he must be going through right now. He’s not been himself since the Digimon came back into our lives.” 

TK nodded in agreement. Tai had been acting weird between the time that Kuwagamon went on a rampage in the city and the Alphamon battle. 

“That’s true, but he’ll come out of it eventually,” he assured her. 

Despite his assuring words, Kari had a hard time believing them. 

“I hope so,” she said. “I’m worried about him, TK.” 

“I know. I’m worried about Matt too. Have you seen how those two interact?” 

Kari gave him an annoyed look. Where did he think she was for the last few weeks? Nantucket? 

“Hard to ignore it when it’s happening right in front of us.” She sighed. “What’s been up with Matt lately?” 

“Oh, just the usual,” TK replied. “He’s gotten more cocky and thinks he can lead the group now. The only problem is he is more callus and calculating now since what’s happened.” 

“Quick to anger too?” Kari interjected. “What’s happened to make him this way?” 

TK made sure to choose his next words carefully so that he wouldn’t confuse Kari in any way, even though he was confused himself. He and Matt may have been brothers, but right now Matt was acting more like a stranger to him. 

“I really think what’s been going on in his life is catching up with him.” He finally said. “The band, school, Tai, and everything else. The body can only take so much before it pours it all out, and I think he’s at that point right now.” 

Kari nodded in understanding, turning her head back to look at the fire. 

“I see. You think maybe he cares but doesn’t want to show it to Tai? Those two need to work together otherwise we’ll be forced to choose sides. Sora’s head might explode if it comes to that.” 

Resounding laughter escaped the both of them, knowing what she said was true. After it subsided, Kari became serious once again. 

“You think it will ever come to that?” She asked, the fear in her voice evident. 

“I hope not. It would be the end of us.” TK replied. 

The two of them sat in silence for several moments, the only sounds being the snoring of their two Digimon and the crackling of the fire. They thought of the implications of what he just said: The day they would be forced to choose sides would be the day they were truly destroyed. They needed to work together in order to defeat this threat. 

Kari’s mind turned towards the second group of Digidestined. She hadn’t heard from either of them for quite a while. Neither had TK, even though he lived in the same building as Yolei and Cody. 

“Do you think the other Digidestined are ok?” she asked. “We haven’t heard from them in a while.” 

“I don’t know, Kari.” TK replied with a sigh. 

“I sure hope nothing bad has happened to them.” 

“Same here. Though I think it would be too easy if that were to happen.” 

Kari raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “What do you mean?” 

“If something bad were not to happen, it’d be too easy to assume that.” 

She didn’t quite understand what he was talking about but went along with it. That reminded her of something Tai told her a little while ago. 

“You know, Tai told me about a dream he had a couple weeks ago about seeing them being defeated by Alphamon. You don’t think they…” She didn’t want to say the words, but TK knew what she was about to say. 

“I don’t want to think that, but it may be a possibility,” he said sadly. 

She sighed. “You’re right. I mean it’s not like I miss Davis or anything but I wouldn’t wish anything horrible on him.” 

TK chuckled. “Same here, Kari. They’re our friends.” 

“It just makes me think about who could be targeting us.” Fear was evident in her voice as she felt a chill go through her, even with TK’s jacket around her. “There has to be a force behind this infected Digimon thing.” 

“I don’t know but I have a feeling we will know soon,” he replied as he put a hand on her knee, hoping to bring some comfort to her. Kari was desperately trying to keep herself from blushing when she felt the warmth of his hand. “If we keep fighting each other then we will be defeated.” 

“Somehow I think that will be sooner than we think.” She replied with a grim tone in her voice. 

“What? Us knowing who it is, or us being defeated?” 

“Both.” 

TK instinctively put his arm around Kari. “Well then, we have to be ready for when this plot is revealed to us.” 

“That we will.”


	8. Meiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the latest addition to the team, Meiko struggles to figure out where she fits within the group dynamic.

‘It’s been such a while since I’ve felt accepted, yet at the same time I feel like an outsider.’ 

For young Meiko Mochizuki, it was a strange feeling to actually be accepted by a group of people. She had always been very shy and reserved that she didn’t have many friends to begin with. That all changed when she moved to Odaiba with her family from Tottori, a prefecture in Japan’s countryside, because her dad was transferred out to the city. 

As she observed the others around her, she almost felt a twinge of jealousy towards them. They had all known each other for many years and were already a close-knit group, almost like a family. She had never been a part of a group like this before and didn’t know what to do with herself. What was her role in the group? 

‘What do I contribute to the group? Where do I fit in all of this?’ She asked herself. ‘What if I’m not meant to be here?’ 

In her arms was the mysterious cat-like Digimon, Meicoomon. Meicoomon was busy looking at the fire with an awed expression. She had known the cat since she was eleven years old and got her Digivice and was her constant companion through the years. While friends came and went, Meicoomon was always there for her. Even though Meiko never really had any friends. 

Returning to the question of what she contributed, Meiko thought of everybody else’s role in the group. Tai was obviously the leader of the outfit; Matt was the resident rock star and second-in-command; Sora was the mom/big sister so to speak; Izzy, the computer genius; Mimi, the fashionable one; Joe, the cautious voice of reason and TK and Kari were the babies of the group. They all knew what parts they had to play, how come she didn’t know hers? 

Looking at the pack of marshmallows beside her, she grabbed one and stuck it on one of the metal sticks that they had brought for roasting them. Feeling the heat of the fire touch her skin as she hung the marshmallow over the flames, Meiko felt Meicoomon jump out of her arms. 

“What is it?” She asked. 

“I don’t like you feeling sad, Meiko.” The cat replied. “You don’t have to be lonely anymore.” 

Watching the marshmallow roast over the fire, Meiko tried to seem hopeful. 

“I’m not lonely,” she shook her head. “I have you.” 

“But we have our new friends now.” 

“If you could call them that.” Meiko rolled her eyes. 

Meicoomon frowned. “What’s wrong?” 

Meiko closed her eyes and thought about a response for a second. She saw her marshmallow was ready and turned it away from the fire so she could prepare the chocolate and graham cracker to put it on. 

“I just wonder…why did they accept me?” She replied, putting the marshmallow down on the chocolate and covered it with the other cracker. “Do I have a purpose here? What role do I serve?” 

“Of course you have a purpose here,” replied Meicoomon. “Just like how it was fate that brought us together, it’s fate that brought us to them.” 

“But what if they don’t like me?” Meiko complained. “Look at us. We don’t even speak Japanese to each other. They probably think we’re two weirdoes.” 

“They accepted you with open arms,” said the cat as Meiko took a bite of her s’more. “That should be good enough.” 

Mimi overheard the two of them but couldn’t understand a word that they were saying because it was in gibberish, or what sounded like gibberish. Meiko was certainly a weird one when they first met but as she got to know the older girl, she turned out to be interesting. She felt the need to look after her and help build her confidence, which she wished someone had done for her when they were first sent to the Digital World. 

‘Oh Meiko, if only you knew how much we adore you.’ She thought.


End file.
